Cross path of Moon & Sun
by Yoshiko.Rene
Summary: Cross path of the world's greatest thief, Kaito Kid & world's deadliest assassin, Yoshiko.   Please R & R. This is my first story so pardon me for any spelling/grammer mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

"Bang! Bang! Bang!"

After 3 gunshots was a moment of silence, the 3 year old, Yoshiko opened her eyes and all she can see is something red flowing down the forehead of her housekeeper. Yoshiko was shocked and she turned around, seeing two men dressed in black standing just a short distance away. One man is with long silver hair and dark green eyes, just by looking into his eyes, Yoshiko knows that is an eye of someone scary. The other man is with short hair and black sunglasses, appearing like the assistant of the silver hair man.

"Aniki, what are we going to do with this girl? Kill her?" the short hair man said.

"Hmms, she will be one of us as instructed by **that person**. Bring her back with us." the other man replied.

Yoshiko stared at them innocently, not knowing what are they doing and not understand what they are speaking of. The next moment she realized she have been knocked unconscious.

Opening her eyes, she looked around her surrounding, finding herself lying on a single size bed in a western styled room. Yoshiko continue looking around, trying to figure out where she in. The two men came into the room and walked towards Yoshiko, the silver hair man bend forward and his face was just a breath away from Yoshiko's. "I'm Gin, he is Vodka. From today on, you are going to live with us. By instructed by that person, we will make you the deadliest assassin in the world."

From then on, Yoshiko have been trained to discipline martial arts in various different styles; **Thai Boxing, Karate, Wushu, Taekwondo, Kendo, Judo, Kyudo, Jukendo, Chin Na, Wing Chun and Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu**. Other than martial arts, she is also taught of various aspects of knowledge including **skills of seduction, etiquette classes, dancing classes, various gun techniques** and many more others. Every single day of hers, she is busy with all her classes **under the heavy watch of Gin and Vodka**.

On a bi-monthly basis, she is tested of her knowledge of the various things she learnt. Since young, she had been going through continuous training of various areas. By the age of 15, she had mastered all different styles of martial arts and also various different skills that are useful in the line of assassination, especially in exceptional disguise and voice changing abilities. Another big area she has improved greatly in is self control of her emotions and reactions; she is able to easily hide her thoughts and feelings behind a masked face.

Interested in how she will end up in Kaito's life, will she bring fortune or misfortune? And what is going to happen between them? Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Years have passed. Yoshiko have grown from that little girl to a full grown lady, both mentally and physically.

In the middle of a rainy night filled with thunder storms,

"Yoshiko, hurry up and wake up. **That person** is on the line, hurry up and go to the office" Vodka said.

Yoshiko immediately wakes up and rush to the office.

"not bad, 15 seconds for 4 levels. BUT, you will still need to improve on that. Don't make me wait. Understand?" a deep manly voice speaks through the loud speaker.

Yoshiko bows down low and apologies, "sorry sir, i understand and will improve on the timing."

"Alright, that matter aside, Gin, pass her the envelop, she will be taking up her first and only task." that person said.

Yoshiko opens up the envelop that is from Gin, seeing a set of report on a certain guy and also photos of his recent activities.

"that guy you see, is a great threat. and I know you can get rid of him. We have prepared you just for him,  
so once you complete the task, you are free to go and do whatever you want to. His life for your freedom." that person spoke coldly.

"yes, i understand. I will complete it swiftly." Yoshiko answered with her head bow low knowing that it is a cheap price to pay, a stranger's life for her freedom.

Yoshiko excuses herself from the office and returns to her room with the envelop before settling herself down on her bed and read through the documents.

"... Kaito Kuroba also known as Phantom Thief Kid, the Magician of the silver sky, loves to play harmless pranks majority involving magic, succeeded his father, Toichi Kuroba who was killed because of his refusal to steal the Pandora Jewel. Owns a number of gadgets including, thin metal playing cards shot from a card gun, a cape that can be unfold into a hang gilder and many others. He has a fear of fish and is afraid of his secret identity being known to the public, am especially close with a female classmate, Akako Koizumi and can imitate any voice without any special voice alteration aids..."

_wow. this guy has quite a history, but he is only a teenager, how come he is known to be such a huge threat to **that person**. i'm curious but nonetheless, I still have to kill him to regain my freedom. This is afterall a cheap price to pay for my freedom. Time to pack and get ready for this and use all that I have learnt and prepared._ Yoshiko thought as she is determined to complete the task.

Few days passed by, and Yoshiko was told to do whatever she wants to before the task begins. Waking up in her bedroom, she sat on her bed, not knowing what to do as she haven't been given any free time before as it was always filled with trainings and trainings and even more trainings. Yoshiko continued her trip to town and walked around the streets, exploring the various shops available and seeing various things at her own pace.

At nightfall, she walked around the streets on the way back to the apartment and saw a white figure flew past her head. Out of curiosity, she followed the white figure, wondering what she might end up finding. She followed quietly without being notice, half way through she lost sight of the white figure at a museum area. She looked around for the white figure, running around the streets within the area and soon sees the white figure gliding through the air towards an abandoned site. She ran to the site and see a person looking like a teenage female, being tied to the abandoned building's pillar and the white figure approaching her in a hurry, trying to untie the ropes.

Yoshiko sensed danger in the air and looked around the area carefully, sensing a murderous intent from the teenage girl. Yoshiko moved swiftly without being notice with the help of the darkness which enveloped the place, approaching the pair nearer and nearer.

"CAREFUL!" Yoshiko shouted at the white figure as she shove him aside, before feeling a sharp pain through her abdomen, taking a glance at the disguised man holding a dagger. Yoshiko immediately realise that the dagger is coated with poison, but as she try to move, the sharp pain traveled through her body, causing her to be partially paralyze.

"Don't... go near that dagger... it is coated with.. poi...son.." Yoshiko warned the white figure, as she continue to control the pain through her breathing.

She continued to endure for a moment before another wave of sharp pain traveled through her body and she lost her consciousness with a last glance of the white figure pulling out a card gun.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Slowly opening her eyes,

Yoshiko look around to find herself in a room of whiteness. She felt a sharp pain in her abdomen, and realize her bandages around her abdomen area and wonders why.

She looks around the unfamiliar surroundings, trying to figure out where she is at.

_I am probably at the hospital I guess... But why and how did I ended up here.._

She caught a glimpse of a figure lying on the sofa at the other end of the white room. Driven by curiosity, Yoshiko tried to get up from the bed while clutching her abdomen area as she felt sharp pains from moving.

She moves slowly towards the figure, taking small quiet steps carefully not to wake him up. Yoshiko stood beside the sleeping figure, staring at his face while trying to figure out his identity.

Thinking hard, before she can figure out, she felt an extremely painful headache and fall onto the floor clutching onto her head.

"Argghhhh!" she groaned.

The sleeping figure immediately shook awake and rise from from the sofa, putting his warm arms around Yoshiko trying to calm her down.

Speaking in a soft and smoothening tone, "are you alright? Just try to relax, you will feel better in awhile."

Yoshiko followed his instructions and starts to feel the headache going away. He scoop Yoshiko in his arms and carry her to the bed, then gently laying her down and adjusting her pillow.

"How did I ended up here and who are you? I can't remember a thing." she said.

"I'm Kaito Kuroba, do you remember your name?" he said with a gentle and warm voice.

"I'm Yoshiko Yuki, how did I ended up here and why do I have this wound?" she replied while clutching to her abdomen area.

"That wound was suppose to be on me, but because you shielded me that's why you got wounded. I must really thank you for it, to return my thanks, let me take care of you until you fully recover." he said, looking at Yoshiko with great gratitude and concerns.

_I shielded him? How is this possible... I feel like I'm forgetting something really important but I can't remember it at all. Arghhh..._

Yoshiko sat there dazed, thinking through everything. But just can't remember anything other than training everyday under various masters.

"Ah! I must return home before he scolds me! Can you please send me home? Please!" Yoshiko said with fear in her eyes. After that, she forced herself to get off the bed and starts packing her things, ignoring the constant sharp pains from her wound.

She rushes through all the packing and change of her clothes and walk quickly to the nearest taxi stand in the hospital. "Hey, slow down! You are still wounded!" Kaito said with concern.

Once they board the taxi, Yoshiko let the uncle know the address and anxiously awaits the arrival of her destination while Kaito sat beside her, very worried and confused with her sudden huge reactions.


	4. Chapter 4

_To KobatoChan: The OC(Original Character) has the cape that can fold into hang glider, if you read carefully, the following sentences within that paragraph actually mentioned him gliding through the air __ Her character is actually based on myself and on as and when I read the story. __ Thanks for the review!_

_To Cheerysmile: thanks for the support __ will try to update as often as possible _

_From Me: if you have any suggestions or any requests, please let me know :)_

**Chapter 4**

Soon, they arrive at the address Yoshiko gave the cab driver; she quickly got off the cab with her bags with Kaito following behind her. She starts running through a dark alley panicking with Kaito running behind her, trying to catch up to her and worrying of her wound reopening. Soon, Yoshiko walked into the light and all she saw in front of her is an empty abandoned lot although she knew in her mind that just days ago, she was still training in the basement of where she lived for the past 13 years of her life. And now, it is nothing but an empty abandoned lot as if there has not been anyone staying in the vicinity for at least few years. She stood there totally shocked of what she have seen, unable to comprehend what is all happening to her within this few days. Having so many questions but no answers to them, soon darkness filled her eyes as she fainted into the arms of Kaito.

"**Yoshiko!**" Kaito exclaimed as Yoshiko fainted into his arms. He quickly piggybacked her and pick up the bags and run towards the main street hoping to get a cab as fast as possible, panting heavily.

Kaito managed to flag for a cab and place Yoshiko onto the cab seat properly before getting in, telling the uncle of his home address which is nearer to where they are at compared to the hospital. Throughout the journey, Kaito was worrying for Yoshiko while making calls to make arrangement for his family doctor to come over to his place to take a look at Yoshiko.

After settling her down in the guest room and letting the doctor check on her, Kaito finally can relax himself. Siting on the chair by the bed, Kaito think through a lot of things especially those that happened just recently.

_"I have a feeling she is someone different. Especially that tattoo on the back of her left shoulder blade, her level of skills and agility. But most importantly, why am I always losing my pokerface whenever she is concern." _Kaito sat on the chair quietly thinking in a daze.

Kaito regain his composure assuring himself that it was purely out of concern for his lifesaver and curiosity of the cat.

Nightfall took over the sunny morning, Yoshiko slowly regains her consciousness, opening her eyes and seeing a totally different environment.

Looking around her, she saw a familiar figure sitting by the study table beside the bed she is lying on. As she walks towards the figure, she notices that Kaito have fallen asleep, resting his head on the empty table before him.

_"He looks so tired, I shouldnt bring him anymore trouble. It is time I leave before I bring any misfortune to him. Gin and vodka will definitely turn up here sooner or later if I continue staying here. And I can't imagine what they will do to him. _Thoughts ran through Yoshiko's mind as he bend forward and kiss Kaito's forehead before picking up her bags.

Walking down the stairs, Yoshiko felt sharp pains from her abdomen and remembered about the wound she had got from shielding Kaito which she had no memories of.

Walking through the dark empty streets, Yoshiko wandered from streets to streets. Looking through various shops that she has no seen before as she rarely had the chance to explore the various streets in the night time.

"**Thief!** Someone help me catch the thief!" a old lady shouted in the middle of the street as Yoshiko see the man running towards her direction.  
Yoshiko swiftly dishes out a butterfly kick direct to the back of that man's head knocking him out within one strike. She picks up the handbag and returns it to the old lady; the old lady immediately offered Yoshiko a dinner at her inn as thanks but was refused by Yoshiko.

Suddenly, she felt stabs of pain coming from her wound and realise that she must have reopened her wound while striking the thief with a butterfly kick. The pain gotten more and more intense and Yoshiko's sight got filled with darkness again as she fainted.

Waking up, Yoshiko found herself in a completely different environment. She looks around the room and sees tatami mats and herself lying on a futon (Japan mattress), wondering where she is currently at. The sliding door moved and a old lady came in, Yoshiko remembered that is the old lady she was with earlier on before she fainted.

"Now you are going to stay here at least till your wounds recover, alright young lady?" the old lady said with concern. Yoshiko thought for a moment and accepted the old lady's kind offer, "but, after that, can I stay here to help out at your inn? I only need a roof over my head and 3 square meals." The old lady agreed to her request and this marks the start of Yoshiko's life new chapter….

**From me : this marks the end of chapter 4 :) Please continue your supports and R&R~ :)**


End file.
